


:D

by IrinyaClockworker



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrinyaClockworker/pseuds/IrinyaClockworker
Summary: Kurapika is getting some very strange texts...
Relationships: Kurapika & Nanika, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	:D

_Bzzzt._

_Bzzzt._

_Bzzzt._

Kurapika exhales slowly. Leorio's name is lit up on his phone--but Kurapika has a bad headache, and a lot of work to do, and he doesn't have time for this. Still... He picks up the phone and opens his messages.

_This is new..._

Leorio has apparently given up on words, and is simply sending emojis. Unfortunately, they don't make any sense. At first it's just a very happy-looking smile(he misses Leorio's smile), and then three faces with hearts, and then... a complete string of completely nonsensical and random choices ranging from the faces with hearts to crying faces, in no particular order. 

And then there's more.

_Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzt._

This time it's just a random string of different-colored hearts. He supposes it's sweet, in its own way, but he _really_ doesn't have time...

"I'll just call him and tell him to stop," he says aloud. The sound of his own voice is a bit strange to him. It makes sense, though; if Leorio wants to contact him that badly, then a quick phone call should get him to back off for a while.

Still, dialing the number is... hard.

As soon as the ringing stops and he hears the _click_ and slight change in noise that means the phone's been answered, he starts in. "Leorio--"

But it's not Leorio who answers.

"Ai," comes the voice on the other end of the line. It sounds like a little girl.

"W-who is this?" 

"Nanika."

His hands might be shaking a little. She sounds... happy. (Like Gon and Killua, when they last met. How long has it been? How long has he been gone?)

"Nanika. Hello." He keeps his voice soft. He'd started off awfully sharply, and hopes he didn't scare her. "My name is Kurapika. Are you the one who was sending me messages?"

"Ai!"

"Why?" 

There's a long pause, and it sounds like she's struggling a bit to enunciate when she answers. "It's fun."

He can't help but laugh, a little disbelieving. This whole thing seems so out of the ordinary that he can barely process it. "Well. I'm certainly glad to hear that," he says numbly. 

"...Kurapika." She says it slowly, and then a little faster. "Kurapika."

"Yes." He closes his eyes. "Nanika, why do you have Leorio's phone?"

"Games."

Ah, of course. "Really? What kind of games?"

"...Neko Atsume."

"I've never played that." Kurapika sits down with a quiet sigh. "Is it any good?"

"Ai."

He's running out of conversation options. "What's it about?"

"Cats."

She doesn't talk much, does she? "Nanika, could I talk to Leorio?"

"Ai!"

There's some movement on the other end of the line, and then Leorio's voice comes through.

"Hello? I'm really sorry if Nanika--"

"Hey, Leorio." He manages a smile, even though he knows Leorio can't see him.

_"Kurapika?"_

"Yes. Nanika was sending me some interesting messages."

There's a heavy sigh. "Was she playing around with the emojis again? She loves those things."

"She was." Kurapika smiles a little. "It's fine, I don't mind. But I thought you were the one sending them at first. Who is she?"

"Killua's little sister, actually."

"I didn't know Killua had a sister." Kurapika tilts his head. 

"Actually, he has two. Alluka and Nanika." Leorio seems to be about to speak further--there's a slight intake of breath, but he doesn't continue until after a long pause. "You should come meet them. I think you would like them."

"You know I can't, Leorio." Kurapika closes his eyes. "I wish I could. But I don't have time. I have to--"

"I know. I know." Leorio sounds so sad. "I miss you."

Kurapika curls his free hand into a fist. "I have to go, Leorio."

"But I--" Leorio sighs. "Okay."

"Goodbye." He hopes he doesn't sound as sad as he feels.

"Bye, Kurapika. Call back soon, okay?"

Kurapika hangs up without responding. 

It was a nice distraction, but he needs to get back to work. He can't afford to waste too much time. There's still so much left to do, and most important of all--

_Pairo._

No, he can't take a break to visit them. But he saves the messages Nanika sent, anyway.


End file.
